Rashelton
Rashelton is a side character and ally within the High School DxD universe of L-137 He is also part of the shared omniverse of L-137, within Lance Tennant's works. A strange man with a heightened build of that of a killer on the outside yet possesses the instinct and intellect of a brute tactician on the inside. He often serves as the true god of the DxD Universe, alongside the Gods and the Buddha, protecting the world from The Ancient Being 's interventions as best as he can. At his arsenal, he commands a multitude of spells and ritual caster's abilities that can be used to defeat the enemies or subdue both sides of conflict. Appearance Rastelton, while under his illusion spell, takes on the appearance of a swift, brash man who wears a governor's robes of nobility. The fine details of the governor's robes, are adorned with red highlights through the edges of clothing, as well as some straps alongside a hood to conceal his face from enemies nearby. From an outsider's perspective, he often gives off the impression of a hunter or a mercenary out on a kill; a masked man with a bounty to achieve. With the illusion spell removed, however, reveals an undead skeleton creature who is devoid of skin and flesh. He is shown to mainly wear an elaborate, jet-black academic gown adorned with golden and violet edges. When he had no clothes on, his whole body alone is purely made up of just his bones. He also has a dark red orb floating under his ribs that emanate a feeling of dread. Furthermore, he has a type of tiny dark red glow radiating from inside his empty eye sockets, giving the impression that his eyes are staring deathly. Sometimes, however, that glow can become largely intensified, leading it to elicit faint reddish flames flickering about in both his two eyes. Additionally, Rashelton has a dark halo-like object glimmering right behind his head. Personality Rashelton, during his initial youth days, was originally a brash young man. He’s prone to expressing doubts regarding humanity in general which bolstered his decision to become a lich. Never expresses any sort of remorse for having to eliminate people that he believes stand in the way of his sense of justice. Despite his hypocritical, and demented nature, Rashelton, even when he became a lich, has retained his strong sense of honor and dignity. He often expressed moderate dislike having to kill individuals whom he deemed weak and defenseless just as he was back in his youth, often for taking them to be spots to attack but bringing a lot of pleasure in doing so. He will attack, but not towards someone as defenseless and has no reason to be involved in a war that might take his life. However, from an outsider's perspective, it can be said that Rashelton became more manipulative and persuasive, but still retaining a sense of justice whenever it was convenient. Many times he used his status among magician puppets to reach his goals of protection, effectively gaining him more magic spells and power. All actions that Rashelton does, he does for the betterment of his world and the universe. Throughout his life, Rashelton carried a motto of "everyone has a time, and they will come to an end", displaying his belief in the impossibility of humans being immortal in any sense of the form, and believing that the rejection of humanity will they be free of these mental curses, though paradoxically Rashelton first started out as a human. He expresses this whenever people would often want to achieve something that it quite impossible for any human accomplish. Even when the people would prove him wrong by giving him the solution, he knows deep down that these same people do not know what it means to be humble and accepting: knowing when they have seen enough for a life, and have already done their part. During a fight, at first glance, he might be a rather dirty opponent. it is not to say that Rashelton is completely an exploitative fighter. As he matured during 500 years, he has come to fully understand what it means to be his own immortal god, and to achieve its morale until the very end. Again, relating to his strong sense of justice and order for what needs to be carried out; a bold person whom was living at the time of living in both the underworld and earth. History Not much is known about Rashelton's past, or what has happened within the world. All that is known, is that despite the death of God from the bible, he still retains an amount of order within the world and the universe. He never views anyone lower than him to be indifferent, or displeasing. 'Powers and Abilities' Low Tier Spells= Unlimited Spells { Spells that use up a miniscule reserve of magic to Cast. Can be casted at any time in both human and litch form. Can be cast 1000 times a day until rest.} ✧───• [] Defense Block [] •───✧: Upon chanting this spell, a steel-like wall surrounds Rashelton’s target of choice, or himself. These steel walls, about as thick as 1 inch, can protect against most physical attacks, and low tier magic spells. ✧───• [] Healing Factor [] •───✧: During a battle, Rashelton’s illusion can be seen as healing at a superhuman rate, allowing him to look as if he’s not dying. Can also be applied towards allies of Rashelton’s choice, lasting for as long as Rashelton stays alive. ✧───• [] Laser Blast Enchantment [] •───✧: A Class 4 Laser is automatically placed into Rashelton’s ranged arsenal, allowing him to take out many targets as quickly and fastly as possible. ✧───• [] Necrotic Blade [] •───✧: For 24 hours, any strike hit with Rashelton’s Gauntlet blades, or from his melee weapons, will inflict necrotic damage upon impact. Has no effect on targets that heal damage fast as the damage is inflicted, and useless against supernatural targets. ✧───• [] Fated Weapon [] •───✧: Upon successful chant; any one weapon that Rashelton touches, can combat against non-corporeal, soul, magic, and holograms as if they were the actual objects themselves. ✧───• [] Disengage [] •───✧: By using this spell; Rashelton, or an ally that he knows, gain true sight, and sure hit on its target. For example, if a sniper wanted to hit the leg of its target, but is blocked by rubble and coil, the shot will plow through its obstacles, and hit where the sniper wanted to hit. Has no effect on supernatural targets. ✧───• [] Glyph [] •───✧: With a successful chant, Rashelton, or a user whom he deems worthy, can inscribe a glyph either upon a surface or within an object that can be closed to hide it. It can cover an area no larger than 10 feet in diameter. If the surface or object is moved more than 10 feet from where this spell is cast, it ends without being triggered. Rashelton or the worthy user decides what triggers the glyph when casting this spell. Once the glyph is triggered, this spell ends. It can further refine the trigger so the spell activates only under certain circumstances or according to physical characteristics, creature kind, or certain behaviours. You can also set conditions for people that don't trigger the glyph. Glyphs themselves are nearly invisible towards both natural and supernatural sights, and requires a thorough knowledge of glyphs to be found. Some sample Glyphs that can be made, are as followed: {Explosive Runes}: When triggered, the glyph erupts with magical energy in a 20-foot-radius sphere. The sphere spreads around corners, and inflicts acid, cold, fire, lightning, or thunder damage. This spell’s effective damage increases when facing machine-like foes, or objects imbued with magic. {Spell Glyph}: The user can store a prepared spell of the spell list, or from a book containing methods on how to create magic spells, or lower by casting it as part of creating the glyph. The spell must target a single creature or an area no larger than 60 feet. The spell being stored has no immediate effect. When the glyph is triggered, the stored spell is cast. If the spell has a target, it targets the triggering person. If the spell affects an area, the area is centered on the creature of the user’s choice. If the spell summons hostile or harmful things, they appear as close as possible to the person and attack it. If the spell requires concentration, it takes an average of 10 minutes to fully prepare. ✧───• [] Failure [] •───✧: Upon successful casting, a target of Rashelton’s choice has the ability to fail in the most effective way in terms of physical aspects or tasks that the target attempts to do. Whenever the target tries to achieve their next action when this spell has been cast, its effect will backfire on them, in the most effective and rushed way. When the first failure is executed and not negated due to this spell, this spell will end. ✧───• [] Maximize [] •───✧: Useful for casting out several spells with an added boost. Until this spell ends, all spells that either Rashelton, or the target casts out, or an ability that involves manipulation, will increase the damage of the magic, or the effectiveness of the spell by 30%. When 10 minutes have passed, this spell ends. ✧───• [] Widen [] •───✧: All spells, and abilities that have short range, have a range increase of 10 kilometers. When the spell or the ability is used, this spell ends. ✧───• [] Delay [] •───✧: Spells and/or abilities cast within a 200 feet radius of Rashelton, will have a delay time of 10 minutes max, or an interface comes into contact. Spells will look frozen in time, until its activation has been willed by Rashelton himself. |-|Mid-Tier Spells = ✧───• [] Shield of Nobility [] •───✧: When casting this shield, he is able to repel most physical and sufficiently weak magic spells and effects. This shield surrounds his body within a 2 cm radius, effectively making him immune from even the surprise attacks made from magic. ✧───• [] Double or Nothing [] •───✧:By using his magic on himself, he can boost his already powerful skills x2 in terms of overall effectiveness and duration, for as long as he can supply it. So, an example would be, that his ability to summon demons would be twice as fast and effective than most magic casting. ✧───• [] Ghost [] •───✧: This spell makes him be incorporeal form in the form of a ghost. He is able to activate this at any time during stealth and during combat. ✧───• [] Chain Dragon Lightning [] •───✧: A Low Level spell that shoots dragon-shaped lightning towards the target. Let alone its intended target, it can also strike other enemies nearby, and achieve the same effect. It effectively works great against metal armor, and against cosmic entities. ✧───• [] Calming Word [] •───✧: Alongside his Charisma, Rashelton can make words carry real meaning. Rashelton does this by uttering a word of power to any living creature. If the creature Rashelton sees is capable of understanding and listening to any language, or understand communication, the effects will immediately activate, lasting for 1 to 10 minutes. ✧───• [] Great Illusion [] •───✧: Casting illusions to fool the senses of whatever targets he wants. The quality and strength of the illusion are based on the artistic skill, knowledge, and magecraft of what Rashelton puts it. Illusions, simply put, are a phenomenon that fools the senses. More senses require more effort from the caster these can be internal or external illusions, internal illusions affect the senses of the target, external illusions alter the perception of people viewing the object/thing. Rashelton, while initially very bad at casting Illusions, learns to cast illusions in order to enhance his appearance past the point of regular artistic skill and show a completely new perspective on his creations, such as deceiving people with his human appearance. ✧───• [] Golem Summon [] •───✧: Much like calling assassins to his aid, Rashelton has the ability to summon demons to his aid in the form of highly skilled killers as a reflection of himself. These killers can be independent of Rashelton at any given time, but Rashelton can easily cancel them out instantly. Since they take on the appearance of demons, they also have the same abilities, and functionalities of regular demons, impenetrable to damage, and resistant to most magic attacks, except from Rashelton. ✧───• [] Ghosts of Sin’s Past [] •───✧: Upon activation and successful chant, summoned ghosts float around Rashelton, up to 100 feet away. If the opponent or Rashelton are good or neutral, they appear angelic or fey. If not, and are evi; meaning that they have a hostility towards Rasheltonl, they appear fiendish. When this spell is cast, Rashelton can choose unlimited creatures he sees to be unaffected. An affected creature's speed and overall strength is halved in the area, and when it enters the area for the first time on a turn or starts its turn there, the creature takes massive amounts of radiant damage (good/neutral) or necrotic damage (evil). ✧───• [] Healing Word [] •───✧: Upon successful chant, Rashelton regains his health back up to its maximum. Any necrotic damage that he gets inflicted, will get restored and back to full peak condition. ✧───• [] Gateway To The New World [] •───✧: When successfully chanted, Rashelton can open up a gateway towards his Phylactery, where it is housed. Rashelton’s Phylactery is a very deadly place, being in the void of Time-Space. Where things are lost and never returned, when the true magics don’t mean anything in that realm. He can summon this gateway at any time and any place. Upon an object entering through the gate, the spell ends. ✧───• [] Luck Sphere [] •───✧: Upon successful activation, Rashelton radiates a sphere of energy with a 25-foot radius. The sphere moves withRashelton, centered on his basis of gravity. For 10 minutes, each ally in the area, Rashelton included, has a luck advantage upon casting spells, or avoiding attacks completely that would normally be fatal. ✧───• [] Magic Door [] •───✧: A door sized for Medium sized people appears on any solid surface that Rashelton sees. It leads to a demiplane that is an empty room sized 30ft x 30ft x 30ft. The room is made of wood or stone. When the spell ends, the door disappears, and anything inside the demiplane is trapped there. When Rashelton casts the spell, he can make a new demiplane, connect to an old one he created, or connect to one another creature made if he knows the nature and contents of the demiplane. ✧───• [] Magic Hand [] •───✧: Rashelton uses his action to create a spectral, floating hand at a place he can see within a meter that acts as an extension of his body. Once made, he can use his head to control and co-ordinate the hand. It can move up to 30 feet at a time, but can't be more than 30 feet away from its user or it will vanish. The hand is able to manipulate objects, open an unlocked door or container, put away or get an item out of an open container, or pour out a vial's contents. It can't attack, activate magic items, or carry more than 50 pounds. This lasts for 5 minutes. ✧───• [] Stroke Of Luck [] •───✧: For a limited duration of 10 minutes, any action that the target of Rashelton’s choosing wants to do, will have a high probability of it happening. Any luck-based power and/or spell that where the percentage is slow, this spell increases the odds by 60%. Once the preferred action is completed, the spell ends. ✧───• [] Dark Shadows [] •───✧: To first perform this spell, a ritual must be prepared. Once in place, a large gigantic figure made out of pure darkness comes out, controlled by Rashelton himself. An unidentifiable object that looks like a sea monster, this shadow can move around in a 50 kilometer radius with speeds going as far as 300 km/hr. IT lacks any basic human features, but can casts multitude of shadows, resulting in massive flail attacks that can strike down its foes. If Rashelton wills it, or someone with a strong enough grasp of darkness manipulation, the spell ends. |-|High-Tier Spells = ✧───• [] The Time Of The World [] •───✧: A mid tier spell, this allows Rashelton to stop time for 5 minutes, allowing only itself anyone that Rashelton permits, to act within the duration of stopped time. In the stopped time, Rashelton can move his own body freely along with any object he touches that he wishes to move, and toy with his victims. If a living being gets hurt, or damaged (including Rashelton) the spell ends. Lasts for 10 minutes while in stopped time. ✧───• [] Antimagic Field [] •───✧: A 1-kilometer invisible sphere surrounds outside 1 feet of Rashelton, or any of his given targets. Within the sphere, magic can't be cast, summoned creatures disappear, and magic items become normal. The sphere moves with you. Summoned creatures re-appear once the sphere leaves their space, and magic items are restored upon being removed from the sphere. Magical effects, except those created by an artifact or a deity, are negated in the sphere and can't enter or affect things within it. While an effect is suppressed, it doesn't function, but the time it spends suppressed counts against its duration. The sphere cannot be dispelled by magic, nor can two antimagic fields suppress each other. ✧───• [] Order of the Templars [] •───✧: This special skill is one of Rashelton’s most powerful spells. This spell allows the user become a true lord of death, a life-consuming Eclipse. It strengthens the instant death effect of magic and skills to the point of bypassing any immunity or resistance and killing their targets after a certain amount of time had passed. To maximize true death, it needs to recharge for 10 minutes. Downside is, the cooldown of this special skill is a 100 hours duration, and can only be cast by those of a Lich class and trait. It's not possible to resist death spells enhanced by this special skill unless one uses a resurrection effect on themselves within 12 seconds. ✧───• [] Mystic Death War [] •───✧: An Advanced Melee Spell that he has gathered, this is an ability that decays the illusion that it touches that he himself did not create, revealing the true nature of what it is, or shattering the Illusion-like reality anyone creates, back to its former state. The way that it works, is that when a complex illusion is so strong enough to be rivaled to that of reality, Rashelton can touch the object that he wants, that is a part of the illusion-like reality and distort it so much that it becomes back to its reality-like counterpart, revealing the true nature. The downside to this ability is that he needs to physically touch the illusion to make it happen. ✧───• [] Word of Death [] •───✧: When Rashelton sees a target of his choice, he utters a phrase that is able to drastically reduce the life of that target. This works as a way of depleting the reserves of life very quickly, and effectively. ✧───• [] Father of Understanding [] •───✧: A mid tier spell which consumes half of the user’s magic, it allows the user to gain access towards the divine domain of certain magic classes, to grant a wish. A reasonable wish that is within the Father of Understanding’s limit, and can be completed within a short duration. The wish can be anything that Rashelton wishes, however it cannot interfere with harming the human spirit, and can only be granted from that of a Neutral Alignment. ✧───• [] Simulacrum [] •───✧: Upon casting, Rashelton shapes an illusory duplicate of one beast or humanoid that is within range for the entire casting time of the spell. The duplicate is a creature, partially real and formed from ice, snow, or dirt, and it can take actions and otherwise be affected asif Rashelton was there. It appears to be the same as the original, but it has half Rashelton’s health, and appears as an Illusion form; and is formed without any magical equipment. Otherwise, the illusion uses all the statistics the target duplicates. The simulacrum is friendly to Rashelton and creatures you designate. It obeys Rashelton’s or the target’s spoken commands, moving and acting in accordance with your wishes and acting on your turn in combat. The simulacrum lacks the ability to learn or become more powerful, so it never increases its level or other abilities, nor can it regain expended spell slots. If the simulacrum is damaged, Rashelton must repair it immediately, using rare herbs and minerals. The simulacrum lasts until its health becomes 0, at which point it reverts to snow and melts instantly. If this spell is cast again while Rashelton didn’t permit it, any currently active duplicates created with this spell are instantly destroyed. ✧───• [] Healing Mass [] •───✧: Upon chanting, Rashelton and allies within an area of 1 kilometer restores more than half their health. If their health is covered up to the max, it will max out the health until the healing mass is used up. It also removes all sorts of harmful status effects such as blindness, necrotic, deafness, poison, etc. ✧───• [] From Now Until Death [] •───✧: Using up Rashelton’s magic, he creates a very potent magical restraint to hold a target that he can visibly see. The target doesn't need to breathe, eat, or drink, and cannot age. Not even high tier powers can hope to find anyone imprisoned by this spell. The target is entombed far beneath a plane of existence, in a sphere of magical force that is just large enough to contain the target. Heavy anti-magic chains, firmly rooted in the magical sphere, holds the target in place. Nothing can pass through the sphere, nor can any creature teleport or use planar travel to get into or out of it. During the casting of the spell, Rashelton can specify a condition that will cause the spell to end and release the target bounded. The condition can be as specific or as elaborate as you choose, based on a creature's name, identity, or deity but otherwise must be based on observable actions or qualities and not based on intangibles such as level, class, or lineage. ✧───• [] Cloning [] •───✧: A clone of a target (living being) Rashelton touches, forms inside a sealed container and grows to full size over a period of 120 days. If desired, the clone becomes a younger version of the target of its choice. As long as the container is undisturbed, the clone remains and doesn't age or move. After the clone is matured, if the target dies, its knowledge and soul goes into the clone if possible. The clone is identical to the target and retains personality, memories, and abilities of the previous. It does not have the same equipment and once this clone dies, it cannot be brought back to life. ✧───• [] Planesgate [] •───✧: Upon activation, Rashelton makes a portal in an unoccupied space he sees that goes to a precise location on a different plane of existence. The portal is a circular opening 5 to 20 feet in diameter. He can orient the portal in any direction he chooses. The portal lasts for 2 minutes. The portal has a front and a back, but travel is only possible through the front side. Anything that moves through it is instantly transported to the other plane, appearing in the nearest unoccupied space. ✧───• [] Dead Man’s Hour [] •───✧: Exactly what it says on the spell, this type of magic allows a target of Rashelton’s choice, to be inflicted constant damage over large periods of time, whether necrotic, psionic, or biological. Any healing that comes from the target, will instead be transferred as necrotic damage on top of this spell. ✧───• [] Meteor [] •───✧: Six meteors summoned from space strike the ground in specific coordinates Rashelton can see. Each person in a 40-foot-radius sphere of a meteor takes fire and bludgeoning damage upon impact. If a person is in the area of more than one meteor, it only takes the damage once. The spell's area spreads around corners. Flammable objects in the area not being worn or carried are set on fire, especially with objects that have attachments towards a specific user. ✧───• [] Reversal [] •───✧: Until the spell duration ends, which is 10 minutes, a target of Rashelton’s choice will have the opposite effect of what they intend to do. If they anticipate a certain action with an ability or supernatural power that they have, it will have the reverse effect of what the user intended to have. ✧───• [] Oncoming Storm [] •───✧: A 360-foot-radius storm cloud appears in the sky at a point Rashelton sees. Each creature less than 5,000 feet below the cloud will be caught by the deafening sound of thunder, and be deaf. Rashelton can control the storm itself, and can be granted any of these following effects: - The storm itself can harm each person and object under the cloud with acidic damage. - Kilometer-wide lightning bolts can all strike chosen targets. - Hail-like bullets raining down. - The area under the cloud becomes a difficult terrain to fight on and sight is heavily obscured. Any fog, mists, and the like, magical or not, are dispersed due to Gale 10 strong winds. The storm is a severe distraction to maintaining concentration on a spell. |-|World Ender Spells = ✧───• [] Zaph-Ains-Soph [] •───✧: With this World Ender spell, Rashelton can use this super-tier spell to summon a black cyclone of pressured air, and beam of immensely powerful magic to kill nearly everything within a 10 kilometers range. Additionally, the fallen victims caught in the cyclone are also sacrificed in order to summon more powerful demons that can be superior than most human mages. The number of summoned demons through this spell is proportional to the total number of sacrifices. ✧───• [] Galactic Power [] •───✧: Rashelton uses this World Ender spell to summon a large, glowing cyclone of pure light, and kill everything in its field of range. Additionally, the fallen victims caught in the cyclone are also sacrificed in order to summon avatars of various gods and/or deities towards Rashelton's location. The number of summoned Gods is proportional to the total number of sacrifices, or magic power that Rashelton possess. ✧───• [] Ruler's Curse [] •───✧: This small, yet incredibly costly spell, is a weapon that materializes and embodies the Phylactery of Rashelton. It is an iridescent and jagged dagger that is thin, brittle, and blunt. Its effectively nonexistent in its capacity as a weapon, comparable to that of a regular dagger at most, but suitable, as it would be suitable for killing a single person. Rashelton is able to use it against normal humans when bound with magical contract or Magic. Greatly differing from other Great Spells, the supernatural ritual tool's unique ability is that it is the ultimate anti-magic spell capable of dispelling and destroying any kind of thaumaturgy. It "transgresses" on all the magecraft and the supernatural of the targets it pierces. Once it comes into contact with the ensorcelled item or person, enchantments, connections or supernatural bounded through contracts, and creatures created and maintained by magical energy or by the force of power, they will all be returned to their original components in a state where they were still being made. Contracts will be wiped clean and those with life will immediately cease to exist, including Rashelton's life if he is not careful. ✧───• [] Chronology Spectre [] •───✧: A banned spell that he almost never uses, since this is also the same drawback as the Ruler's Curse, this spell gives him the ability to accelerate and reverse time for any length in the timeline. This takes on the appearance of several green streaks of light encompassing his entire body to affect up to a 1-kilometer radius. Everything that happens to advance time in a certain way, will get advancements around the certain area, to the point where it can happen. Basically, it moves the time stream forwards or backward of the area it affects, to maintaining its desired effect. The crucial downside is that if used too much, he will be breaking time, because it's most probable, as well as having opposite effects of what the lich wants to do. On top of that, the effect of the time will accomplish both of the effects that it intended but not properly. Separating the object as old and new. ✧───• [] Dream [] •───✧: Dream is the mightiest spell a litch can cast. By simply speaking aloud, only Rashelton can alter the very foundations of the magical reality in accord with his desires. The basic use of this spell is to duplicate any other spell in his arsenal, just levels down. You don't need to meet any magical requirements in that spell. The spell simply takes effect as if it were at full power. Rashelton might be able to achieve something beyond the scope of the above examples, if given the adequate knowledge to achieve it. The greater and riskier the wish, the greater the likelihood that something goes wrong. This spell might simply fail, the effect you desire might only be partly achieved, or you might suffer some unforeseen consequence as a result of how you worded the wish. For example, wishing that a villain were dead might propel you forward in time to a period when that villain is no longer alive, effectively killing Rashelton himself. Similarly, wishing for a legendary magic item or artifact might instantly transport you to the presence of the item's current owner. The stress of casting this spell to produce any effect other than duplicating another spell weaken Rashelton a lot, to the point of near death. If he is not transported towards a safe location, he will die within the next 2 minutes, alongside any spells that he casted will be dispelled. Finally, there is a 33 percent chance that he is unable to cast Dream ever again, if he does recover. ✧───• [] Fragment of Fate [] •───✧: One of the best counters in Rashelton’s arsenal able to counter virtually anything. This spell warps causality to a degree that upon casting, the user is completely immune to all types of damage, whether supernatural, biological, or technological. Despite being released afterwards and no matter how fast the opposing attack is cast, Fragment of Fate always protects its user first by warping events so that it makes the opponent’s strike useless. Then, upon activating the successful barrier of protection, it shoots out a highly dangerous magical beam towards what the user deems to be a foe, and kills them from there. The magical beams deployed by this magic, is a combination of necrotic, radiant, and life draining magics. ✧───• [] Lock [] •───✧: The best spell to immobilize and get rid of the target’s key abilities with the greatest of ease. Rashelton utters a phrase that either is the name of the spell and/or ability of a specific individual, or describing the characteristic of what this aforementioned ability can do. Until Rashelton himself wills the spell done for a specific time duration, that specific phrase uttered, will take effect and lock out any users (Rashelton included) from ever accessing this ability again. Neither person can try to use abilities related to the locked ability, nor be able to access the knowledge of what this ability is. Any effect or traces of the ability that remained in the world, or on other planes of existences, will vanish as if it wasn't casted or took effect in the first place. ✧───• [] Unstable Field [] •───✧: If this spell goes off, nearly everything physical will be destroyed. A large meta-stable area within an area of 10 kilometers is created, rigged to go off at any time when Rashelton deems it. Rashelton or the worthy user decides what triggers the meta-stable field when casting this spell. Once the meta-stable field goes off, this spell ends. It can further refine the trigger so the spell activates only under certain circumstances or according to physical characteristics, creature kind, or certain behaviours. You can also set conditions for people that don't trigger the meta-stable field. Unlike Glyphs, these fields cannot be found magically, but can be perceived physically given enough enhancements. Once it goes off, everything within a 100 kilometre radius will inevitably die and be destroyed, setting off a massive event that will decay anything within its range. This true field goes at the speed of light, destroying anything it comes into contact with, including the users and its allies if not careful.